Changes
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: McKinley isn't a normal school. It's for gifted youngsters. But not all abilities are created equal and one Kurt Hummel has a peculiar one indeed. X-posted at livejournal.
1. Splash Entrance

Title: Changes

Summary: Instead of at Mckinley, the members of glee are at a mutant school al la Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Kurt's special ability is something a little unusual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

3rd Person POV

Sylvester's school for gifted youngsters was a safe haven for mutant children. It had been founded originally by a man named Figgins, but his lack of affirmative action left a sour taste in the mouths of benefactors. They wanted their children to be safe from the harsh criticisms of the world and he wasn't cutting it. So Sue Sylvester was asked to step up, and she did so with no hesitation. Since her regime started, there has been no government involvement, civil protests, or student deaths/serious injuries. There was still a decent amount of in school bullying however, but the parents didn't know about that.

Beyond the obvious reasons, students were picked on for having unusual talents, or useless ones, or in the case of Kurt Hummel, seemingly not having an ability at all. Kurt had been attending the academy for a few years now and no one had seen anything even slightly out of the ordinary. The bullying started as a way to draw out his ability. He was new, delicate looking, and not a single student knew what he could do. So guys took his stuff, pushed him into walls, and called him names. They just genuinely wanted to know what he could do and they figured that if they pushed hard enough he'd react. But when days turned into weeks, into months, people got fed up. To them it was obvious that Hummel had gotten in on his daddy's talents rather than his own. The working theory was that Burt Hummel, matter ingestor and auto mechanic, paid Sue to over look Kurt's lack of ability. There was also a smaller rumor going around that she had sex with him for a Le Car but no one was willing to discuss that one openly.

Kurt seemed to take the bullying in stride, even making friends with other misfit mutants. He seemed to be a magnet for kids with useless or strange abilities. His first friend, Mercedes Jones, could change the density of any object. So far she'd only made the walls denser so she could sing without annoying the hell out of her floor mates. Then came Tina Cohen-Chang who could change her hair color at will. She convinced Artie Abrams to join the group which made bullying harder but watching funnier. Artie could numb anyone's pain but unfortunately due to an accident he numbed his own legs permanently. He alternated between walking really funny and just making due with a wheelchair. Occasionally Rachel Berry joined them, which made bullying a non-issue almost entirely. She could make this screeching sound that left you deaf for a few hours and your ears ringing for days.

The reigns were pretty lax under Figgins' control, so as long as no one got seriously hurt things were pretty much ignored. But after Sue stepped up pushing Hummel around got harder. She seemed to go out of her way to look out for him which made people suspicious. But then she'd turn around and yell amusingly offending things at him and people got confused. It didn't stop the bullying, it just made the attacks more precise.

"Puck! Finn!"

Dave Karofsky is running across the courtyard with a malicious grin on his face. Once his friends spot him they stop and wait.

Puck huffs out a 'what' why staring down a passing underclassmen. He smiles as the boy shudders and hurries away. When Dave catches his breath he laughs and claps his hands together before motioning for the two boys to lean in closer.

"I've got a way to test if Hummel's a mutant. If this don't work, nothing will."

Puck and Finn smile eagerly and nudge eachother.

"So I heard from Mike Chang, who heard from that Tina chick, that Hummel hates water. He's scared of it or something. So I say we push him in the pool and watch."

Puck and Finn shift awkwardly. As exciting as it is to have an oportunity like this, it seems dangerous. Puck, surprisingly, is the first to speak up.

"I dunno man. What if he can't swim? I'm all for freaking him out but I don't want to kill him."

"Nah, it's cool. Finn can just sit at the bottom and wait. If Hummel can't swim Finn can get him out."

Puck cocks his eyebrow and shifts his weight back and forth. It seems like an okay plan but Finn's not the brightest guy sometimes. Being able to breathe underwater has kept him from learning what holding your breath looks like. He could just imagine Finn getting distracted by the bubbles and wondering why Hummel kept making faces.

"Well yeah...I guess I could do that. Hey, then I wouldn't get in trouble at all 'cause I could pretend I was just swimming. I like this plan."

Finn smiles and fist bumps a still cautious Puck. Together the three of them head towards the dorms to set the plan in motion. They agree that it should be around three when they do it so that it's light out but only a few students would be out and about. They wanted witnesses in case something happened, for gossips sake, but they didn't want too big of a scene. It also had to be quick and look at least vaguely like an accident. Finn would have to slip into the pool earlier, by at least twenty minutes, and Puck and Dave were going to pass a football around for cover.

When three o'clock rolls around everyone is in place and Puck is keeping an eye out for Sue while Dave looks out for Kurt. After a rather spectacular fumble from Dave, they spot Kurt. He's walking with Tina and Artie. Or rather he's walking next to Tina and supporting Artie. They're all laughing at something and their heads are tilted together, like it's a secret. Jacob Ben Israel is hovering behind them at a seemingly respectful distance but with his hearing he might as well be sitting on their backs. He doesn't look too excited so Puck decides they must not be talking about anything interesting. But Dave sees this as a wonderful opportunity. If Jacob Ben Israel sees it the whole school will know about it within the hour.

When the three of them stray too close Puck throws the ball into Kurt's path. Dave runs to 'get the ball' and manages to knock Kurt free of Artie. Tina catches him but Kurt continues to stumble, right into the pool. When Tina and Artie scream in worry everyone turns to look. Puck toes along the edge of the pool, watching Finn to make sure he does his job. He can't really see anything though because Kurt's landing had been rough and the surface of the water is a mess of waves and bubbles.

Underwater Finn is dumbstruck. He'd seen Kurt's distorted form before he splashed in and moved along the floor of the pool to get a better look. A mass of bubbles escaped Kurt's mouth as he screamed in shock. Just as Finn was about to push off the tile and pull Kurt to safety he stopped, mouth wide open, limbs floating bonelessly around him. It wasn't just waves causing distortions, Kurt was changing shape. It was subtle but there. Just before Kurt pulled himself out of the pool Finn saw Kurt twist and watched his shirt billow out around him. The twist and jerk needed to get to the surface pulled the thin white tee close to Kurt's chest for just a moment. In that second Finn swore he saw Kurt Hummel's left nipple pressed tight to the fabric. A nipple most defiantly attached to a small perky breast.

Above the water all eyes were on the pool. Tina had set Artie down in the grass and was leaning over the ledge trying to help pull Kurt free. When he finally came up he clutched desperately at Tina's arm and hoisted himself free. When he stood there was only silence. Kurt Hummel was a mutant. Standing on the ledge of the pool, Kurt stood sopping wet, as a girl. His white shirt clung to his frame like a second skin, generously outlining the slope and curve of his small breasts and perky nipples. His jeans fell a bit and hung awkwardly around his new hips, and his hair had grown out a small bit to curl and stick around his, her, face.

Dave dropped his football, Puck's mouth hung open, Finn finally bobbed out of the water, and somewhere in the back of the crowd Jacob Ben Israel snapped a picture.

"Dude...you're a chick. Like...a hot chick."

For a moment Kurt looks positively stunned at Puck's confession. After an awkward cough from Artie Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and looks intently at his feet.

"Yes, well...thank you. As you can see, I've clearly been traumatized by this entire experience. If you don't mind, I'm going to go lock myself in my room until my penis grows back."

Puck nods dumbly as Kurt passes him, stepping slowly to the side and watching him go. Slowly the students who had seen began talking excitedly. Tina quickly helped Artie up and the two of them hobbled after Hummel. When the crowd began to thin Puck dimly recalled that Kurt's feet had slid around in her shoes.

"Fairy feet..."

– * – * – * –

This is only part one okay. I really like this idea but I feel a little bad that it's more an AU than a cross-over. My bad, I got so carried away. But anyhoo, a list of powers are listed below. (This includes people who haven't made an appearance yet.)

Puck: Pheromone manipulation

Finn: Aqua Lungs

Kurt: Sex change

Tina: Hair color manipulation

Artie: Pain Number

Rachel: Screecher

Karofsky: Energy sourcing

Sam: Impenetrable skin

Brittany: Mind Reader

Sue: Telepathic

Santana: Tactile Hypnosis

Quinn: Phasing

Mercedes: Density Manipulation

Burt: Matter Ingestor (Can eat ANYTHING)

Mike: Kinetic Absorption


	2. Little Steps

Title: Changes

Chapter: 2

Summary:Instead of at Mckinley, the members of glee are at a mutant school al la Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Kurt's special ability is something a little unusual.

Rating: T for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Q.Q

Kurt was all about theatrics. He enjoyed singing, flashy fashion, and dramatic flare. He'd never seen a reason to walk away from anything with his head down. So his wet and shameful walk back to the dorms stung just a but more than it should have. He'd worked hard to keep his ability a secret. And beyond the sheer humiliation of being sopping wet in public with an admittedly useless ability, there was the water. As Kurt stood at the base of the stairs to his dorm he stopped. He'd finally overcome the shock of humiliation and was letting the fear sink in. When Kurt took hold of the railing his arm shook and he turned to watch, willing himself to be braver. Instead he found himself staring, transfixed, at the small droplets of water trailing down his arm. His eyes traced their paths and willed them to drip away. His ears filled with static as two drops merged together before slipping off the crook of his elbow onto the floor below.

He was jarred out of his trance when a warm jacket was draped over his, her, shoulders. "Kurt? You're all wet...you okay?" Kurt closed his eyes and pulled the jacket closer to his body, trying to hide his chest.

"I'm fine Sam, just embarrassed." Behind him, Sam squeezed his shoulders and smiled sadly.

"Wanna tell me who did it?" Kurt shook his head and clutched the jacket's hem tighter. "Okay...well, you want me to walk you back to our room?" Kurt was torn. He was still embarrassed enough to want solitude, but still shaken enough to want comfort. But he couldn't ask. When he felt Sam pull away he let out a shaky breath and prepared himself for some alone time. Sam, however, had other plans. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders and gently urged him up the stairs towards their room. As they got to the turn Sam looked over and motioned for Artie and Tina to head off. They passed several students, a few of whom actually knew what had happened and a few who openly oogled Kurt's nude feminine form. Sam grit his teeth when an upperclassmen yelled 'Get some Evans!', but did nothing. Kurt was doing his best to shrink away into Sam's side and accomplishing very little. If anything, the timid, shaky squirms only drew in more attention. When they finally reached their room Kurt's face was beet red.

Sam locked the door behind them and stared intently at the doorknob while he listened to the sound of wet clothes being tossed aside. He played absently with the pocket of his jeans while he listened to Kurt dress. A small cough turned him around. Sam smiles widely at the sight before him, Kurt is wearing a simple cotton summer dress, in a powdery pink. "I've never seen you in girl's clothes before."

"Well my secret's out isn't it? I might as well pretend to own it." Sam frowns again and scratches the back of his neck.

"Are you really okay with this Kurt?"

"I have to be don't I? It's not like I can turn back time or erase memories." Sam watches Kurt fiddle with the hem of his dress and decides not to push it.

"Well it looks good on you. Just make sure you're back before you change I guess..." Kurt's face screws up in mock horror then relaxes into a smile.

"Yeah, okay _Dad_. I'll be back at a respectable hour...but seriously Sam...I don't want to go anywhere right now. Can we just..." Kurt doesn't have to explain. He understands completely, the need for baby steps, the need to just sit it out in peace. So Sam nodded and pulled his laptop of the desk and huddled back on the bottom bunk.

"We can watch "Avatar" right?" Kurt groaned but climbed on the bed regardless. While Sam booted up the laptop Kurt fidgeted with the dress, adjusting seams and smoothing wrinkles. By the time the movie started Kurt had crossed his ankles and settled in.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

The school was in chaos, well a decent amount of it anyways. Kurt Hummel turned into a girl. Not a single betting pool had nailed that down as a possibility. There were more bets on Hummel being an actual fairy than being able to change sex. Karofsky was beside himself with laughter. After Hummel had entered the dormitories he had broke down laughing, and didn't stop until Puck kicked him into the pool. Finn managed to dodge him and crawled out onto the ground, still dumbfounded by what he had seen and heard.

"Do you really think he's hot Puck?" Puck sent Finn a look that had his toes curling nervously in the grass. "She! She...well really he but...or I mean...Kurt...do you think Kurt is really hot?" Finn had heard Puck's drunken ramblings about guys not being all that bad and how he had 'more sex than most chicks can handle' but he'd never seen Puck actively pursue a guy.

"Hot is hot. Picking on the kid doesn't change his looks. I bet you got an eye-full down there. What did you think?" Finn blushed and edged away from Puck. He'd thought girl Kurt was plenty attractive, it was normal Kurt that had him bothered.

"Not my type." Puck nods but Finn can tell by his eyes that he knows. With a frustrated sigh Puck storms off, stepping on Karofsky's fingers as he tried to climb free of the pool. He paid the hurt noise no mind and wandered towards the dorms. He jogged through the foyer and spotted Sam Evans leading Kurt away and Artie and Tina standing at the base of the stairs, upset. He knew better than to follow after Sam but felt like he should at least go after Tina and Artie. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, wondering whether or not apologizing to them would please Kurt. When Tina turned back and scowled at him, he made up his mind.

"Yeah so...sorry?"

"A qu-question isn't an apology i-is it?" Puck clicked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to see what Hummel could do. I didn't think he'd turn into a chick." Artie wobbled a little as he turned to face Puck.

"What if Kurt couldn't swim? You could have killed him!" While Artie yelled he flung out his arms and had to catch himself on the stair's to keep from falling.

"Well he can swim and we had it covered. Finn was waiting in the water. I just wanted to ruffle his feathers." When the two of them continued to scowl Puck stomped away. He spotted Santana lounging on a couch and headed over.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

She could feel him coming, not in a psychic sense, she just iknew/i. It was like feeling someone's eyes on the back of your head. Santana smiled and relaxed further into the plush suede of the couch. She didn't open her eyes when he stopped in front of her and didn't move when he tried to sit down. She kept all of her visible skin in sight and off of him. She's known him so long that she can sense to subtleties in his pheromones. She can smell the difference between male attractors and female ones, flowers to grass. She knows the sickly sweet smell that makes people ilisten/i, thick and warm like molasses. She knows that strawberries and popcorn make her feel giggly, like she's wrapped around Brittany, or in her. She knows that the light smell of water means trouble and rough sex that's too suffocating to be angry iat/i. Santana takes a deep breath and smells crisp fresh water and suddenly she's a dying man in a desert.

"Wanna go?" Santana smiles and runs her hand up Puck's thigh in response. She's not sure why he smells like water, in more ways than one, but she knows he'd rather smell like sweat and musk.

"Yeah, we can use my room. Brittany's out with Sue today."

Yay! Chapter 2 is out. I'd like to apologize for the long wait and short update. The holiday's had me busy. And this chapter was a little longer but after reading it over I felt like it needed to end. Part three will be longer I promise.

Also, I didn't make it clear but Kurt rooms with Sam and Artie. Sam and Kurt share the bunkbeds and Artie has a single.


	3. Word is

Title: Changes

Chapter: 3

Summary: Instead of at Mckinley, the members of glee are at a mutant school al la Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Kurt's special ability is something a little unusual.

Rated: T, mostly for language at this point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This chapter is still 3rd person POV, but we're following along with Brittany for a while and I wanted the writing to reflect that. So things kind of just go with the flow, it seems like a long ramble, but it's coherent I promise.

3rd Person POV

The school is old. It was an estate once, barely filled with the wealthy that bought it. It was the servants that made it lively, and it was the mutant grandson that killed it. When the deed found its way to Figgins' hands, Sue Sylvester wasn't far behind. With her was Brittany S. Pierce, her protege. It was Brittany's idea to turn the manor and it's many side buildings into a school. She had told Sue that she could see the people running back and forth like they were late for class. She talked about how she wanted to go to college some day and how living there in a dorm would feel like a slumber party. Sue had taken to the idea and coerced Figgins into action.

In those first few weeks Figgins' sat back in fear as he was asked, iforced/i, to watch over Brittany while Sue went recruiting. He half listened as Brittany talked about all the children she could see and how many friend's she'd make. He listened warily when she told him he wouldn't last long, and he didn't listen at all when she told him he was wrong about her. Brittany couldn't see the future, or the past. She just knew Sue would take over, because she was Sue. She knew she'd make friends because she wanted to so badly. She knew Figgins' wouldn't last because he was meek, Sue told her so.

What Brittany icould/i do was hear peoples thoughts. She heard everything, all at once. Some thoughts were quiet little hums; others loud and angry, buzzing around in her head like bees. Some came through with heavy accents or in different languages entirely. It flooded her mind and kept her from thinking properly on her own. It kept her from having many friends, because of her incoherence and he lack of privacy. But not everyone minded.

Brittany met Santana first. She wrapped herself tight around the feisty Latino, unable to think about anything other than itouch/i. It took her a while to realize Santana had meant her own touch, and that she was thinking about herself. But the touching didn't stop and she thought less and less about herself as time passed, though only Brittany really knew about that. She met Quinn next. The demure blond had fallen right through the ceiling onto Brittany's head. Her head had swirled with embarrassment but words seemed to come and go quietly. Quinn's thoughts turned out to be just as wispy as her ability. Brittany found it amusing to try and catch the tails of her thoughts, and Quinn never tried to stop her. The two other girls had known about her, what she could do, and she had to make the first move because of it.

Kurt Hummel was the first person to come to her. To talk to her like she didn't already iknow/i and she liked it. Kurt didn't talk to her like she was stupid, or talk to her like he was angry. He didn't always say what he thought, but he always italked/i to her. Brittany held onto his words like little treasures because he was sweet and his voice was soft and pretty. She held on because Kurt only didn't say things that he didn't want to say, couldn't say. Santana didn't say things because Brittany knew, like sisters sometimes did. Even though it was different, it felt the same. Quinn didn't always say things because Brittany knew, so what was the point. But Kurt always said everything.

Kurt didn't mind Brittany reading his thoughts so long as she kept his secrets to the best of her ability. He understood that accidents happened and his anger always faded quickly with her. She liked his secrets. Brittany loved the way he treated his secrets, like they were all different. He didn't whisper all of them like everyone else. Some of his secrets were deep and husky, a low register almost no one knows about. Some are breathy, fluttery like Brittany's own about Santana. There was a cold and wet secret hidden deep that Brittany had only heard once. It's so quiet, and all it does it cry and Brittany knows it's the only secret he'd never forgive her for telling. But the secret Brittany likes best is the timid one that speaks like a counter-tenor, the one that hides and makes Kurt wary.

Now that isn't a secret anymore. Brittany heard a splash and then Kurt's voice went away. Everyone's heads went quiet. Brittany can count on one hand how many times that had happened and it scared her every time. It made her feel like she'd died. Then she caught whispers about water and ithat Hummel Kid/i and she worried that maybe Kurt had died instead. But then she heard it, that pretty voice, high and soft. But it wasn't swirling around in Kurt's head, it was coming from his pretty lips. Out loud. She had torn across the quad to catch a glimpse of a sodden wet girl hurrying into a dorm building. She followed behind Puck, but kept a distance. She heard him thinking about sex and fairies, but it was all very angry. Santana had told her to keep back whenever sex and angry popped up together.

She was in time to see Sam take Kurt upstairs and Kurt's friends wander away. They passed her without isaying/i hello like Kurt would have, but the sent happy thoughts. She could hear Puck thinking about Santana and Santana thinking about a touch that wasn't her own. Brittany hung her head and wandered back out of the dorm, across the quad, and towards Sue. She weaved in and out of still shocked students and covered her ears when the excitement got too loud. Sue swore that it didn't do anything to dull the noise but Brittany thought it couldn't hurt, especially if it only did nothing.

Sue's office was suppose to be a trophy annex and even Brittany couldn't figure out if all of them had been earned. Most of the students assumed Sue had bought them at yard sales or ordered them personally. But Sue never thought much about them other than 'Trophy equals victory, my Victory!' and that didn't really help. It was a relatively dim room, with the lighting mostly focused on the bigger trophies along the walls and in cases. Sue herself sat in a rather large bright red wing-back chair. Brittany liked how it plush the seat was, it made her think about sitting on clouds or cotton candy. Most of the faculty asked why Sue didn't just take Figgins' old office and she told them all it was because of a funny smell, but Brittany knew it was because Sue felt failure there. Sue did not like failure. Brittany didn't either, because it usually meant nasty words and thoughts so heavy that it made her stomach knot up.

Sue waited until Brittany was front and center before she addressed her. "Brittany." came out in a confident breath, heavy and warm. Sue knew what it felt like to be ignored verbally. She didn't like it either, which made her argue with people. Most people couldn't think properly once Sue got going and it made for some rather amusing blurbs. No one seemed to catch that one either, excluding Brittany of course, but that was one of Sue's secrets and hers were always important. So Brittany kept her mouth shut about all that.

"There was a big splash and now everyone knows about Kurt's penis." The way Sue peered at Brittany over the rim of her glasses made the teen nervous. Sue was angry, and maybe confused, so Brittany explained some more. She didn't want the wrong people to get shoved or yelled at. "His penis, how it...goes away...and he grows boobs. People know now. Justin Beiber is taking care of him...her...or is he Justin's brother..." Sue raises her hand and puts her glasses on her desk.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Britt. When did this 'big splash' happen?"

"Just a little while ago." Sue leaned forward in her chair, folded her hands together, and rested her chin on her fingers. Brittany felt something like iupset/i but she wasn't sure. Sue didn't feel that very often.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but Puck was angry. I don't think he liked the splash either." Brittany watched Sue spit out 'Puckerman' before she stood and sped towards the door. Sue's strides were long and quick. Before her students parted quickly, almost trying to fly away from her. Brittany also heard the sudden wave of changing thoughts. Everyone switched from thinking about Kurt to thinking about grass or the ocean, which only made Sue angrier. Suddenly hiding your thoughts defiantly meant you were hiding something bad and Brittany thought everyone would've been better off just thinking about how pretty Kurt was.

When Sue made it to the quad people out right scattered. Without the confines of the halls to keep them in line, the students shot off in all directions. Brittany watched in awe as Sue raised a single finger towards Finn, still hunched next to the pool playing with his toes, and Karofsky, who was lying half in and half out of the pool.

"You two!" All students in earshot looked back at Sue in fear, trying to figure out who she was pointing to. But Finn and Karofsky knew, and thusly panicked. Finn tipped himself forward into an awkward scrunched bow before struggling up and jogging towards her. Karofsky let himself slide back into the pool and contemplated drowning himself. As fate would have it, he was not destined to die there, at someone's hands other than Sue's. He was able to float in the water for a few moments before the hulking figure of Sue Sylvester appeared above him, clutching the ear of Finn in one hand, and pointing angrily to him with the other. Dave kicked off from the bottom of the pool and pulled himself free. For a few seconds his mouth hovered awkwardly over her bright red reboks, coincidentally of course.

"Up Karofsky. I'm sure you can understand that simple command."

"Yes Ma'am." When he stood Sue grabbed him by the ear as well and dragged the two of them back to her office. Brittany trailed behind and listened gleefully in on their thoughts. Finn felt like he'd done nothing wrong at all and his head was a mess of apologies. Brittany knew Sue wouldn't accept them outright, she wasn't even bothering to listen in. Karofsky on the other hand was trying very hard to keep his thoughts secret. They were all very quiet and Brittany mostly got feelings, shame mostly, but she knew Sue heard them. She also knew Sue wasn't very happy about what she was hearing, she could see it in the way her nail dug into Karofsky's ear, the way her jaw clenched, and they way her head put out ianger anger anger/i like a neon sign.

Brittany felt kind of bad for Finn, because he wasn't really mean, and she didn't feel bad at all for Karofsky who was usually a jerk. But she did feel bad in general because she had already put Sue in a foul mood. Their bi-weekly blocking session had ended in tears, a popped exercise ball, and a scuffed trophy. Ms. Pilsbury insisted that Brittany needed to learn her strength and count backwards from ten, but Sue said she was better off just trying to work things out forward.

"Sue...are you going to yell at Puck too?" Brittany bounded along with Sue, waiting for an answer. She really hoped Sue waited until after Puck and Santana had their fun time, if she didn't her head would be full of nasty words and sexy thoughts. She liked the sexy thoughts just fine, but Sue didn't seem to care for them.

"I will later. I have no intention of walking in on those two doing the double backed beast."

"Santana says Puck is a beast in the sheets..."

"Brittany—"

"Kurt should be a beast too, his penis says so." In front of her Finn and Karofsky blanched, Sue's strides faltered, and Brittany had no clue why. Big penises were great right?

Okay, so Brittany has seen Kurt's penis! Yay! I also feel I should mention that the pool is fresh water, not chlorinated, as Finn can not breath in toxic chemicals and live. I don't know, maybe there's a water purifying mutant as the grounds keeper.

Sorry for the long wait. I had so many false starts on this chapter.


	4. Guilt

Title: Changes

Summary: McKinley is a mutant school and Kurt's unusual ability has turned more than just heads.

Rating: T for now.

Pairing: Puck/Kurt eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

3rd Person POV

Guilt, Sue decided, was an emotion best left to those feeling it. Guilt had different flavors and most came with a taste that curdled on Sue's tongue and made her sick. Over the years she had developed quite the palate for it, mostly because of her sister's condition, and every distinct flavor of guilt conjured a crisp picture in her mind. That's why she was letting Franken-fish scurry out of her office with only a swift warning and a detention. Finn Hudson's guilt rolled over Sue like a thick smoke, bitter and dry. He was sorry for what he had done and wouldn't do it again. Guilt on behalf of action and the humanity of the situation, exactly what she wanted to feel. Sue had the distinct feeling that if she came across Puckerman she'd feel a hot sting, like being doused in boiling water. His guilt almost always felt that way, hot and clean. Sue thought him an idiot for making himself suffer that way. If she were a better person she'd talk to him about it, but instead she grew to like the taste of his self-loathing. That's why she hadn't gone looking for him. Sue knew that Puck would talk with Finn and show up for detention with time to spare, tasting and feeling like hot water.

David Karofsky did not taste like smoke or water. Sue sat across from him, leaning forward in her seat, chin on knuckles, and felt. Karofsky's guilt didn't reach out and wrap around her. Instead it pulled in, stabbing deep into Karofsky like icy daggers. Sue felt a numbing tingling sensation start outward from her heart and scoffed. Karofsky held ithat/i kind of guilt. It wasn't about Kurt being scared. It wasn't about seeing the error in your own ways. It was about revelations, about being caught, about something deep inside that niggled at your brain every time you thought you were safe from it. Sue wanted to know David Karofsky's secret.

"I'm revoking your off-campus privileges and giving you detention for the next week." In front of her Karofsky scowled and mashed his teeth together. Sue heard quick snatches of snarky remarks and indignation. iNot fair, Hudson got one day. Puckerman nothin'. Just fuckin' water./i By now he should have known to keep his thoughts quiet but Sue gave him credit for at least keeping his mouth shut. "You will not touch, speak to, or look at Kurt Hummel for the rest of the day. If I hear so much as a passing thought about you doing otherwise," she paused here to lean back and dig her nails into the arms of her chair, "we will have more than words. Do you understand me?" Karofsky nodded once, tight and angry. "Get out of my sight." Karofsky left without another word but the tingling cold of his guilt lingered on for a while longer.

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

The mess hall was, as usual, loud. Voices, footsteps, and the clatter of cutlery kept people sufficiently occupied and distracted. Under normal circumstances Kurt felt that it was likely for a bomb to go off unheard. But he feared that with all the iexcitement/i concerning his ability he would be noticed. He had managed to shake Sam, insisting that he wanted a private moment to collect himself. The sheer terror and humiliation had waned but the rolling nausea he felt told him the humiliation was sure to return. With a deep breath Kurt rolled his shoulders back and stepping into the mess.

There was no sudden silence, no slew of whispers, no group of girls ready to throw tampons at him. It was in fact rather anti-climactic in a way that made Kurt oddly depressed. No one noticed his entrance at all and while the normalcy was welcome, he couldn't help but feel like a bit of furniture. Everyone was focused on their own meals, their own conversations, and Kurt was able to slip by unnoticed. He plucked a salad and bottled water from the line, then dashed back for a pudding cup before sliding into his seat next to Artie. The conversation halted for only a moment, long enough for a quick round of 'hellos' then started again. Mercedes and Rachel were arguing about what constituted 'soul' music and Kurt for once couldn't be happier that Rachel was stubborn and windy despite knowing she was wrong.

He drifted in and out of the conversations, offering Rachel scathing comments and Mercedes his support and nodding along with the others. No one asked him if he was alright or drew attention to the occasional point in his direction. It was comforting, knowing that not everything had changed. He was also delighted to know that his friends, for all of their borderline incestuous prodding and codependency, knew when to let things lie. With a happy sigh Kurt pulls back the lid of his pudding cup, with every intention of savoring his first taste of chocolate in months when someone barrels into him from behind. His pudding cup flings forward, splattering Rachel in chocolate goop and Kurt only had a moment to think 'that could have been in my mouth' before glossy lips are peppering his face in kisses. The terrified squawk Rachel let out cued a great deal of the mess hall into what was happening. Everyone so inclined turned to see Brittany Piece wrapped, rather like an octopus, around Kurt Hummel. She had one arm around Kurt's arm and face and the other tight to his chest. Her legs were pulled tight around his hips, her heels digging rather painfully into his thighs.

For anyone who'd been at McKinley for more than a month or so, seeing Brittany lavish Kurt in attention was not uncommon. The two of them had an unusual relationship that led to various people questioning Kurt's actual sexuality, a debate renewed as his ability was discovered. A few people let their gazes linger, wishing they were in Kurt's place, but most people were bored of it already.

"Brittany. Brittany. Brittany! Stop, I love you but stop." Kurt's friends looked on in amusement as Brittany squashed Kurt's face with kisses. When Brittany showed no signs of letting up Kurt gripped tightly to the edge of the table and leaned back, then wiggled around until she flopped to the ground. She scrambled up quickly and pushed Artie farther along on the bench then sat.

"So can we have sweet lady kisses now?" A beat of silence then, "You know, because everyone knows. You're capital G gay right? So we can have sweet lady kisses and be lower case l lesbians together with Santana?" Kurt slowly dropped his head to the table and tried to hide the furious blush that had developed. Across from him Sam mouthed i'lower case?'/i and furrowed his brow. The others, not quite as tactful, either laughed outright or tried, and failed, to stifle giggles behind their hands.

"I like men Brittany."

"So do I, but I like sweet lady kisses too." By now the whole table had given up any pretext of hiding their giggles. Kurt's friends in particular never got tired of Brittany's occasional attempts at sparking romance. The two of them had had a brief fling the year before when Kurt had a personality crisis. He had wondered if his female persona was bleeding into his male one and causing sexual confusion. A few muted make-out sessions later had proved that, no, women were not his thing regardless of his own personal plumbing. Afterward Brittany made sporadic attempts at romance, almost all being in response to Santana in some way shape or form. Despite Kurt's obvious initial embarrassment, he never felt truly offended by it and his friends felt just fine mocking the whole thing. And as nice as it felt to be treated like the rest of the afternoon hadn't happened, Kurt was a little frustrated.

"While kissing you certainly wasn't iunpleasant/i, it's not something I'd care to repeat again. I'd like to only kiss boys from now on okay." Kurt turned his head, still against the table, to watch Brittany's reaction. To his horror, her lip wobbled just a little bit.

"But you still love me right?" Kurt tutted and rose, then held out his arms to pull her in. Brittany curled herself around Kurt and tucked her face into his neck, giving a small smile at the feel of his fingers carding through her hair.

"Of course I love you Brittany." The others turned their attention back to their own plates, feeling sad and uncomfortable about Brittany's unsure tone. Rachel wanted to butt in but a single shrewd look from Mercedes had her poking at her pudding soiled napkin.

"Did your penis grow back okay?" And the somber was over. Kurt's hand stilled for a moment, but he recovered quickly and assured her that his penis had grown back just fine thank you, and no it didn't hurt when it went away. She could feel his honesty and amusement, even if it was a bit frayed, and relaxed.

Blah, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the shortness, and lateness, of this chapter. I wanted this to go in a bunch of different directions and after finally deciding on this one I couldn't push it any farther. I beg for your mercy!

Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it regardless.


End file.
